El Libro de la Selva
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Un nuevo caso se presenta delante de Sherlock, pero nunca se hubiera esperado terminar tan frustrado y con esa "cosa" rondando por la casa... *No va de animales XD*


_¡Con el un, dos, tres, cuatro!_

Segundo fic de Sherlock. Ni más ni menos. Me tienen inspirada. Ellos y una niña a la que le hago de canguro. Y tranquis… Que esto no irá de hacer los personajes animales… Es un capítulo único y sencillo. A mi estilo.

Y no quiero enrollarme, así que… Este fic es slash (contiene relaciones hombre-hombre) y está basado en los personajes que pertenecen a la BBC y a Conan Doyle. No gano nada con esto… Excepto comentarios.

Y como me gusta dedicar tonterías, esto va, otra vez, para todas las sherlockians de mi Twitter, especialmente a **Seasonsleep**, **Suuism**, **Saki**, **Pata Ookami**, **Annetama**, **Lapry**, **The most important word**… En fin, ¡a todas!

El próximo fic de Sherlock que haré será un Mystrade, lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>EL LIBRO DE LA SELVA<strong>

Sherlock, nada más entrar por la puerta, frunció el ceño. Miró con desagrado todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor y centró su atención, finalmente, en aquella cosa parada delante del televisor. Estaba callada, embobada viendo todos aquellos dibujitos danzar por la pequeña pantalla y de tanto en tanto parecía que murmurara algo, aunque eso fuera imposible. Estaba seguro que era parte del diálogo que ya se tendría que saber de memoria. En el poco tiempo que había estado allí – dos interminables días y medio – la había visto por lo menos diez veces.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó con desagrado.

Ella, evidentemente, no le respondió. Nunca lo hacía. Esa desgraciada cosa con coletas…

- ¿Sherlock? – preguntó una voz desde la cocina.

- Sí – respondió automáticamente éste. En vista de que estaba claro que hoy tampoco podría usar SU sala de estar para lo que él quisiera, se dirigió a la cocina, donde un John en delantal le esperaba, cocinando. - ¿Qué haces?

- Cocinar – dijo no prestándole atención, entretenido con ese quehacer.

- Eso ya lo veo, gracias.

- Pues no preguntes.

- Me refiero a… - empezó Sherlock, pidiendo paciencia. Esas mentes tan pobres a veces le cansaban de verdad - ¿Qué haces cocinando?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – con eso se ganó la atención de John, que dejó los trapos que estaba usando para sacar algo del horno (¿Desde cuando tenían horno?).

- Tú nunca cocinas, John. Ninguno de los dos lo hace.

- Pero ahora no somos sólo nosotros dos – le miró con advertencia. – Además, la señora Hudson estará fuera todo el fin de semana, y no podemos comer siempre fuera.

Un "Sí que podemos" se quedó en la boca de Sherlock, que prefirió no mencionarlo. John, al no recibir respuesta, se dedicó a seguir con su nueva tarea, y él volvió su atención a la bola de grasa esa que invadía su sala de estar como quería, sin tener en cuenta nada ni a nadie.

Miró con todo el desagrado que pudo los papeles blancos pintarrajeados con dos colores, rojo y azul. Llenos de rayas, círculos y algo que ella decía que eran "ojos", pero que evidentemente no lo eran. También los animales de felpa, sus amigos según ella. La pelota, los coches de juguete, un carrito de la compra a su medida…

Y finalmente volvió a centrar su vista en "ella". Había empezado a saltar y mover los brazos con emoción, ya que había llegado su parte favorita de la película. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto ver marchar a unos cuantos elefantes?

- No te encariñes con ella – le dijo a su compañero.

- No lo haré – respondió John.

Y Sherlock no se lo tragó. Su vida con él hablaba por sí sola.

"No lo haré", había dicho cuando Sherlock le advirtió que no se encariñara de ningún sofá nuevo, que nunca cambiarían el que tenían. Y éste lo había hecho.

"No lo haré", también había comentado, cuando prometió no coger cariño a un gato callejero que se había colado en su casa. Media hora después John había regresado con un montón de comida para gato, juguetes y más… Y el gato ya no estaba.

"No lo haré", dijo un día hablando con Lestrade, refiriéndose a que nunca le besaría. Y ayer lo había hecho, cuando creía que estaba dormido en el sofá. Y Sherlock lo miró al terminar, sin decir nada. Y John tampoco lo hizo.

"No lo haré", siempre decía. Y Sherlock sabía por experiencia que eso sólo podría terminar con un John triste y con cara de perro abandonado. Y no sabía el por qué, pero quería evitar fuera como fuera que John volviera a verse así. Al menos en tan poco tiempo.

-oOo-

Hacía ya una semana que esa cosa estaba con ellos y Sherlock no podía estar más frustrado. Quería resolver ese caso ya, para deshacerse de ella y volver a su rutinaria (y no tan rutinaria) vida. Pero, ¿cómo pretendía Lestrade que lo resolviera si no podía pensar? Ella no le dejaba. Ni ella ni el John que ahora vivía con ellos, perqué ese no era el John que conocía de antes. Ese no era su John.

Ahora cocinaba, cantaba, veía dibujos animados – bueno, eso lo hacía también antes, tuvo que reconocer -, dibujaba… Y no le prestaba atención. Su día a día se limitaba a cuidar a esa niña, y la de él la de sentirse amargado. Amargado y frustrado.

Maldijo el momento en que sucumbió a una de las miradas de John, cuando le dijo que se encargarían de ella sí o sí.

"El caso de los caramelos", lo llamaban en los periódicos. Así había empezado todo. A Sherlock le había llamado la atención ese seguido de robos en tiendas para niños (jugueterías, librerías infantiles, tiendas de dulces…) y le había pedido a Lestrade ocuparse del caso. No le fue demasiado complicado descubrir que todo era obra de una panda de críos, pero había un robo entre todos que no cuadraba.

Había sido en una juguetería tradicional y familiar, en el centro de Londres. Estaba lejos de el área de actuación de esos vándalos y además había desaparecido una reliquia familiar. Lestrade, obviamente, no le había hecho ni caso, hasta que dos días después encontraron el cadáver de una mujer en el río. Era la dueña de la tienda. Además… Tenía una hija y estaba desaparecida.

Pronto se inició su búsqueda y Sherlock, junto a John, la encontró escondida en uno de los armarios de la tienda. Había estado allí dos días escondida. Estaba débil y deshidratada, y no hablaba. Tuvo que ver las señales – se repetía a sí mismo – cuando vio a John cogiendo a la niña en brazos, tratándola como si fuera de cristal. John tenía una extraña obsesión con los niños, suponía que por su deseo de ser padre incumplido (de momento).

Dieron a la niña a la policía, que la llevaron con una asistente social – el padre de la criatura estaba en paradero desconocido. Todo hubiera terminado así si, dos horas después, no hubiera llegado Lestrade a su apartamento, con la niña y contando que habían asaltado el centro donde habían dejado a la niña, intentándola secuestrar. El de Scotland Yard quería que Sherlock le echara un vistazo, a ver si descubría algo – ya que según él en la escena no habían dejado ninguna pista (Sherlock lo ponía en seria duda) -.

No sacó nada en claro, pero sí "ganó" a una niña en su casa. ¿Cómo? Bueno, pues mientras él la observaba y pensaba, John hacía lo contrario. Hablaba con Lestrade, que le comentaba que dejarían a la niña en comisaría, bajo estricta vigilancia, y éste se ofreció a que se quedara en su casa.

"¿Qué mejor que tener a un doctor, y exmilitar, y al famoso Sherlock Holmes como guardaespaldas?", había oído decirle. Sherlock se horrorizó con la idea. Le miró con advertencia pero… John le había hecho la miradita, y no había podido decir que no al final.

Así que allí estaban, con una niña que no hablaba, llamada Sue, a su cuidado, que evidentemente no servía de nada para resolver el caso… Y que no le dejaba pensar. Genial.

-oOo-

Trece días habían pasado ya. Trece interminables días con esa cosa en casa. Sherlock se levantó ese día con un mal presentimiento, pero el mundo, para él, era racional, y no haría caso a semejante sensación.

Al bajar se topó con la escena que ya se estaba volviendo familiar – cosa que no quería -. John en delantal, sirviendo unas tortitas recién hechas a esa cosa, mientras sonreía. Sherlock la observó y, antes de sentarse y esperar su café, tomó un bote de mermelada del armario y se lo pasó a la niña, junto a un cuchillo de untar. La niña le sonrió agradecida, pero el decidió ignorarla.

- Sabes, es algo increíble – le dijo John, pasándole el café.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Sherlock sin interés. No le apetecía escuchar las trivialidades de su compañero ahora mismo.

- Lo bien que os lleváis – lo miró sorprendido -, Sue y tú, digo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! - John se rió.

- Claro que sí. Sin deciros ni una sola palabra os entendéis. Hace unos días que os miro cuando interactuáis. Es la mar de mono – se le escapó. John no quería decir eso, Sherlock lo supo por su cara.

- ¿Mono? ¿Nos encuentras monos? ¿A ella y a mí?

- N-no, no. La situación, digo. Como... ¿interactuáis?

- Umh – soltó a modo de respuesta, mientras se tomaba el café.

Era evidente que Sherlock no era tonto, y tampoco era tan ajeno a los sentimientos humanos como muchos creían. Sabía reconocerlos, y había experimentado algunos durante su vida... Principalmente en su niñez y adolescencia. Así que no le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo del rubio. Ni el cómo se mordía el labio inferior. Ni cómo evitaba su mirada.

Sherlock no era tonto, sabía lo que era la tensión sexual. Y sabía que sólo podía existir si corría el interés para ambos lados. Pero por culpa de esa cosa con colas – hoy con gomas azules, a conjunto con su ropa – no podía resolver, tampoco, ese problema.

Poco después de terminar el desayuno – y de oír, horrorizado, como la niña volvía a ver esa película – John propuso el ir de compras. A Sherlock le invadió una sensación extraña, pero la ignoró. Así que, en menos de media hora, los tres salieron del apartamento camino al metro, para ir a unos grandes almacenes. Estaba seguro de que John pretendía comprarle a la cosa todo aquello que quisiera. Era tan bueno que rayaba a lo tonto.

Tanto en el metro como en los grandes almacenes notó _esas _miradas. Y oyó los cuchicheos. Habían los de "Mira que mona esa pareja, con su niña" y los de "Que asco, no deberían ni salir de casa". Personalmente a Sherlock le daba igual, pero cuando veía que John se daba cuenta de ciertos comentarios lo notaba incómodo. ¿Era por eso por lo que no había intentado nada más con él, a parte de ese beso? ¿Por el "qué dirán"? Lo dicho, rayaba a lo tonto.

En los grandes almacenes fue un caos. La niña se volvió, literalmente, loca al llegar a la sección de niños, a la zona de los juguetes. John la miraba enternecido, mientras Sherlock se seguía preguntando qué hacía allí. Decidió entretenerse un poco, para no aburrirse tanto.

- Quieres uno, ¿verdad?

- ¿Un qué? - le preguntó extrañado el rubio.

- Una de esas cosas – dijo señalando a la niña, que ahora mismo se abrazaba a un elefante enorme de peluche. ¿Qué tenía esa cría con los elefantes?

- ¿Un niño? - Sherlock asintió. - Sí, supongo. Aunque me estoy haciendo un poco viejo, creo – bromeó un poco. Se le veía tenso. - ¿Tú nunca has querido uno?

- ¿Sinceramente? No, nunca.

- Amm. Bien, hay muchos hombres que no...

- John – le interrumpió, cogiéndole del brazo, para que le mirara a él, por lo menos cinco minutos, y no a ella. Para llamar su atención. Y lo consiguió. John ahora sólo le miraba a él, expectante, y tenso. - John, si... No, no es eso. John, no he olvidado lo que pasó semanas atrás, cuando creías que estaba...

- ¿Dónde está? - le interrumpió ahora el rubio a él. Había perdido su atención, otra vez. La bola esa había ganado.

- Debe estar detrás del elefante.

- No la veo.

John, preocupado, se soltó del agarre que aún mantenía su amigo y dio un par de vueltas por la zona. No estaba. Había desaparecido.

-oOo-

Dos horas después la policía había acordonado la planta entera después de asegurarse de que la niña no estaba ahí, y empezaban a buscar evidencias para saber donde estaba.

Sherlock no pudo evitar recordar su mal presentimiento, y más cuando vio la mirada dolida de John. Le culpaba. En cierta manera le culpaba a él de que la niña hubiera desaparecido. Sherlock sabía que en parte tenía razón, así que no pensaba decir nada al respecto.

Sherlock ya había recorrido el local, entero, y había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Habían atraído a la niña con un cuento que adaptaba, por lo que había podido averiguar a través de su teléfono, esa película que tanto le gustaba, _El libro de la selva_. Los secuestradores, pues, tenían que conocerla. Tenían que ser los mismos que lo habían intentado antes. Los mismos que habían matado a la madre.

Había podido seguir su rastro hasta uno de los baños de la última planta de los grandes almacenes, donde la habían dormido con cloroformo. Pero ahí se terminaba todo. No sabía cómo, pero a partir de allí era incapaz de saber qué más había pasado, o a donde se habían dirigido.

- John, préstame tu móvil.

- ¿Cómo? - John estaba pendiente de la policía, no de él. Se le veía extremadamente preocupado, nervioso, pálido.

- Que me prestes tu móvil.

John lo sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo dio, sin mirarlo siquiera. _Bien, genial_. Sherlock empezó a escribir rápidamente un mensaje, que envió al segundo de terminarlo.

-oOo-

Dos días después del secuestro de Sue, y sin saber aún nada de ella, el ambiente en el apartamento 221B de Baker Street era inaguantable. John saltaba a la mínima y Sherlock parecía querer ignorar cualquier petición de su amigo o de la policía en ayudar a la búsqueda.

John, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando decepcionado a su amigo, que estaba a pocos metros de él, tumbado, oyó el vibrar de su móvil salir de los pantalones de Sherlock – aún lo tenía él. Vio como se levantaba de golpe, leía el contenido y, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, cogía su chaqueta y se iba, dejando el móvil olvidado en la mesa de "trabajo" de Sherlock.

John se acercó para recuperar su teléfono. Obviamente se puso a mirar los mensajes. Empezando por los de hacía dos días.

"_Encuéntrala. SH."_

"_Me deberás un favor, Sherlock. MH."_

"_Encuéntrala, te digo. SH."_

"_75 Brompton Road Knightsbridge"_

Sherlock no era tonto, pero John tampoco. Tal vez un poco más lento que su compañero de piso, pero no tonto. Tardó cinco minutos en suponer lo que significaba todo aquello, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sherlock se había ido, sólo, a por ella.

Miró su reloj preocupado. _Mierda_, le llevaba media hora de ventaja. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió también su abrigo y salió corriendo del apartamento.

-oOo-

Sherlock se petrificó al salir de ese edificio polvoriento, con la niña en brazos – pese al dolor -, al ver a John parado allí enfrente. Estaba sudado, respiraba exageradamente rápido y su mirada era indescifrable, caótica. Turbulenta.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? - _Ah, el móvil_. Que descuidado de su parte.

- ¿Está bien? - dijo su rubio amigo, acercándose a él y a la niña que dormía en sus brazos.

- Sí, simplemente dormida. - Vio como John se terminaba de acercar y comprobaba el estado de Sue, pero con tan mala suerte que, al moverla un poco durante el chequeo, el brazo de Sherlock se resintió por el gesto, no pudiendo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de dolor. A John no le pasó desapercibido, ni el ruido ni el rictus de dolor en la cara de su compañero.

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué tienes? - Y así se había ganado su atención. John, preocupado, lo miró detalladamente hasta que se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de la mancha de sangre que decoraba la manga derecha de su amigo. - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? - preguntó preocupado, mientras empezaba a arremangar su camisa.  
>- No es nada – respondió simplemente. Serio.<br>- ¡Por Dios! ¡Te han disparado! - gritó al poder ver la herida por fin. Las sirenas de la policía ya se podían oír a lo lejos, acercándose.  
>- Como he dicho, no es nada. Casi no duele.<p>

- Y una mierda que no. Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿en qué pensabas?

- La he salvado – dio como respuesta, simplemente. Apartando su mirada de la del rubio, que lo miraba con preocupación pero con acusación también.

- Lo sé – John suspiró -, pero podrías haber contado conmigo.

- No estabas de muy buen humor – le acusó, sin poder evitarlo. No era eso lo que quería decir... Quería decirle que lo había hecho por él, como todo. Para agradecerle, para pedirle perdón, para demostrarle que... - Ella está bien, ¿cual es el problema? - Pero nunca salían de su boca aquellas palabras que quería decir.

- ¿Qué cual es el problema? ¡¿Cual es el problema? ¡Sherlock, te han disparado! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

- No dramatices, John, es solo una herida superficial en el bra-

- Que te jodan. Que te jodan Sherlock – le interrumpió -. Aunque sólo te hubieras llevado un golpe, un corte, un pellizco. Que te jodan.

- ¡No te entiendo! ¡Creía que esto era lo que querías! ¡Creía que simplemente querías que ella volviera! ¡Y la he encontrado! - Sherlock era incapaz de comprender porqué John seguía de tan mal humor. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para regresar a como estaban antes de que esa niñas se entrometiera en sus vidas?

- ¡Pero no ha cambio de ti! - El más alto volvió a paralizarse al oír aquello. La confesión. John supo que, otra vez, había hablado de más. Sherlock pudo verlo por el sonrojo del rubio, por el apartar la mirada para concentrarla en el suelo, por el que se humedeciera (y se mordiera ligeramente) los labios, por el que buscara instintivamente el soporte del bastón que ya nunca llevaba...

Sherlock, reaccionando al fin, se acercó a su amigo, su compañero, que se había ido apartando un poco de él. Y como pudo, con la niña aún en sus brazos, lo abrazó. Ella quedó en medio de ambos hombres, dormida y sin indicios de despertar, sujeta por un brazo del pelinegro y el cuerpo del rubio.

El momento fue roto al poco por la llegada, por fin, de la policía en el lugar, y por un Lestrade gritando cosas como "irresponsables", "locos" y "dementes".

-oOo-

- … Le habían pedido a la mujer un rescate por su marido, pero al ver que ésta había incumplido la parte del trato que decía que no hablara con la policía – aquí Sherlock miró mal a Lestrade. La falta de comunicación entre departamentos de Scotland Yard empezaba a ser preocupante. Gracias al cielo que lo tenían a él para resolver sus desastres... Ahora mismo el padre de la niña ya estaba a salvo, después de decirles donde estaba – decidieron hacerle una visita, y dejar las cosas claras. Decidieron llevarse esa pequeña reliquia familiar como recuerdo, pero las cosas no salieron como planearon. La mujer los pilló en medio de su interrupción en la tienda y... La cosa acabó mal, como todos sabemos. No se dieron cuenta de que Sue también estaba allí, pero al leer en los periódicos la noticia del cuerpo y de la niña desaparecida... Les entró el pánico. Sabían que ella tenía que saber algo, y tenían que impedir que hablara. Tontos ellos, ya que por el trauma ella ya no habla... De momento. Pero después de su terrorífico y mal llevado intento de coger la niña cuando estaba con la asistente social se volvieron más cuidadosos. Si no me equivoco estuvieron observándonos varios días, esperando la oportunidad de atraparla, y les llegó justo a unos edificios de aquí, mientras hacíamos algunas compras.

- Pero, ¿y cómo encontraste este lugar? - preguntó Lestrade, con curiosidad. Se encontraban aún delante de ese ruinoso edificio antiguo. Ya se habían llevado a la niña de allí para que pudiera ver a su padre a la que se despertara.

- No fue fácil.

- Pidió ayuda – intervino John, con una sonrisa bailando en su cara.

- ¿Ayuda? - preguntó sorprendido el detective inspector. Eso no era habitual en Sherlock, ni mucho menos.

- Sí – continuó John, ignorando el gruñido de desacuerdo de Sherlock. - A Mycroft.

- ¿Mycroft?

- Mi hermano, Lestrade. Mycroft Holmes.

- ¿Tienes un... hermano?

- Sí, ¿tan difícil es de creer? - dijo Sherlock.

- ¿A ti no te secuestró? - preguntó a la vez que el más alto John.

- Sí, un poco... ¿Qué? ¿Secuestro? - Greg les miró algo perdido. Ni en sus sueños más raros se hubiera imaginado que Sherlock tenía un hermano (normal, teniendo en cuenta que muchas veces le costaba ver a Sherlock como algo más que un extraterrestre) y no, no lo había secuestrado. ¿Qué pinta podría tener el hermano del detective consultor que, encima, secuestraba a personas sin que éstas parecieran, después, enfadadas por ello?

John y Sherlock, al ver la cara de Lestrade, y sintiéndose ya más tranquilos, relajados, con la situación bajo control, no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¡Sssh! - pidió el policía, incómodo. - Estamos en una escena y hay periodistas.

John y Sherlock se miraron, y volvieron a reírse, al recordar su primer caso juntos.

-oOo-

Un mes ya había pasado des del suceso cuando en el 221B de Baker Street recibieron una carta, que contenía dos folios. El primero era un papel de elefantes, con garabatos encima de éstos, que pronto decoró la nevera de su cocina. El segundo era una carta de agradecimiento - escrita a mano, Sherlock dedujo el estilo clásico del hombre por ello – de parte del padre de Sue.

- Sólo le ha faltado decir que somos sus héroes – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Sherlock, después de escuchar a John leer la carta en voz alta.

- ¿No lo somos un poco?

- No. Si acaso lo soy yo. - John río.

- Mi héeeeeroe – dijo teatralmente el rubio, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá donde estaba Sherlock.

Éste río, por la payasada, mientras abrazaba al recién llegado al sofá. John le sonrió de vuelta y le plantó un tímido beso en la mejilla. Sherlock lo miró, con cara de "¿Y ya está?", y cogiéndolo del cuello, sin mostrar ni una pizca de vergüenza, como las otras tantas veces que ya habían compartido ese mes, le dio un beso de verdad. Uno como Dios manda.

Pronto la carta quedó olvidada, desterrada, debajo del sofá, mientras Sherlock y John se entregaban el uno al otro. Mientras el salón se llenaba de sonidos que no sólo podían ser a causa de un beso.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? :SS

En fin. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo, y de verdad, siento que no sea muy bueno. Pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos :)

Sé que a más de una no le hubiera parecido mal que terminara con un lemon... Pero es que no soy mucho de escribir escenas de sexo explícito. No descarto, pero, hacer algún día una con ambos. O con Mycroft y Greg XD

PD: La primera línea del fic está especialmente dedicada a Seasonsleep XD

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
